plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Poppin' Poppies
225px |strength = 4 |health = 4 |cost = 6 |set = Premium |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Guardian |tribe = Flower Plant |ability = When played: Make 1 Lil' Buddies with Team-Up here and next door. |flavor text = Makes friends wherever she goes.}} Poppin' Poppies is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 6 to play, and has 4 /4 . It does not have any traits, and its ability makes a Lil' Buddy in front of it and the lanes adjacent to it when it is played, but only if those spaces are unoccupied. Origins It is based on the flowering plant, the poppy. Statistics *'Class:' Guardian *'Tribe:' Flower Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When played:' Make 1 Lil' Buddies with Team-Up here and next door. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare Card description Makes friends wherever she goes. Update history Update 1.2.11 * |4 }} * |4 }} * |6 }} Strategies With Poppin' Poppies can be used as a defensive plant, especially against high damaging zombies, since they will expedite a lot of damage. The player can use this very aggressively with Spudow since you can use this with Berry Angry to boost this plant and the Lil' Buddies it makes. Playing Spineapple after this plant is a good idea to make the Lil' Buddies stronger. Note that if you are Spudow, you must plant Spineapple before using Berry Angry, because if you use Berry Angry first, Spineapple will not give strength to the Lil' Buddies. Playing Steel Magnolia in a lane adjacent to Lil' Buddies will allow Lil' Buddies to withstand more damage. Using Rescue Radish with to Bounce this plant to make more Lil' Buddies can also be a good idea. If you are playing as Wall-Knight, Briar Rose can be used after Poppin' Poppies is played, which will instantly destroy any zombie that hurts the Lil' Buddies, as they are also flowers. Pairing this with a when the lanes are empty of zombies can heal the hero for a maximum of 10 health, which is half of their max health, giving you the ability to cheat death or ignore hard hitters. Do not play a Poppin' Poppies if an adjacent lane has a Vimpire and nothing is there to destroy it, as it will easily boost itself by destroying the Lil' Buddy and attack the hero with additional strength. If you play as Grass Knuckles, you can use Poppin' Poppies to activate Muscle Sprout's ability or increase Super-Phat Beets' ability potential and make a more powerful threat in later game. Against It is recommended to use zombies with Frenzy or Strikethrough, especially Vimpire, since it will get increased strength and health from destroying the Lil' Buddies. Hot Dog Imp paired with a Toxic Waste Imp works well, as he will destroy all plants in the entire lane, destroying both the Lil' Buddy and the plant behind it, although the Hot Dog Imp will be destroyed. You can also use The Chickening, to destroy all Lil' Buddies and leave Poppin' Poppies at 2 health, which allows a simple zombie with 2 to destroy it. Zombot Stomp can be used if it causes too much trouble, but beware since the Lil' Buddies will end up in your opponent's hand. Do not bounce Poppin' Poppies unless it is causing major trouble, as it will allow the opponent to summon even more Lil' Buddies, making it difficult for the player to break through and damage the opposing plant hero. Using Vimpire is a good tactic because Lil' Buddies are weak and it is easy to destroy them and boost these zombies' stats. Tricks such as Rocket Science, Cakesplosion, and Locust Swarm can take out Poppin' Poppies itself with ease. This should be used especially if the plant hero decides to boost it. Gallery NewPoppin Poppies.png|Poppin' Poppies' statistics Poppin poppies card.png|Poppin' Poppies' card HD Poppin' Poppies.png|HD Poppin' Poppies PopAttack.png|Poppin' Poppies attacking Poppin'_Poppies_with_selection_icon.jpeg|Poppin' Poppies with a selection icon Destroyed_Poppin'_Poppies.jpeg|Poppin' Poppies destroyed Poppin'_Poppies_costing_4_sun,_but_can't_be_played.jpeg|Poppin' Poppies' card costing 4 sun unable to be played Poppin poppies blinking.jpeg|Poppin' Poppies blinking WKnightPremiumPack.PNG|Poppin' Poppies on the advertisement for Wall-Knight Premium Pack Tgkpp.png|Poppin' Poppies on the advertisement for the Grass Knuckles Premium Pack TeamUpPackNewPvZH.jpg|Poppin' Poppies on the advertisement for the Team-Up Pack Ttup.png|Poppin' Poppies on the Team-Up pack PoppinPoppiesconceptartfrombtstrailer.png|Poppin' Poppies' concept art IMG_2733.png| 's ability being used on Poppin' Poppies FrozenPoppin'Poppies.jpg|Poppin' Poppies frozen ShrunkenPoppinPoppies.png|Poppin' Poppies shrunken by Shrink Ray, Rustbolt's signature superpower PoppinPoppiesThatCan'tbeHurt.jpg|Poppin' Poppies shielded EspressoFiestaonPoppinPoppies.jpg|Espresso Fiesta being used on Poppin' Poppies Red Envelope Bundle PvZH.jpg|Poppin' Poppies on the advertisement for the Red Envelope Bundle RedEnvelopeBundleAdvertisement.png|Poppin' Poppies on the advertisement for the Red Envelope Bundle PoppinPoppiesCardImage.png|Poppin' Poppies' card image Old Poppin'PoppiesHDescription.png|Poppin' Poppies statistics (pre-1.2.11) The player obtaining Poppin' Poppies from a Premium Pack.png|The player receiving Poppin' Poppies from a Premium Pack Lil'BuddiesSpawnExamplePvZH.png|Poppin' Poppies spawns Lil' Buddies to protect itself and a Trivia *It, Shroom for Two, and Pair of Pears, and Cornucopia are the only plants who can make plants with Team-Up. *It and Nightcap are only the characters who can make plants by dropping an object. **It is the only fighter to do so. **However, it drops three poppy buds while Nightcap drops a mushroom. *Its name is an example of alliteration and euphony. **In addition, both words in its name start with "poppi-". *Its death animation is the same as Lil Buddy's. See also *Lil' Buddy *Shroom for Two *Pair of Pears Category:Plants Category:Flower cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants